


One Last Christmas Gift

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, Multi, OT3, Riverdale Events, Riverdale Reindeer Games, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Cheryl, Threesome - F/F/F, Verchoni, chonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: After a busy Christmas Day spent with the girls’ friends and families, Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica retire to Thistlehouse for some quality time. Toni and Veronica think they’ll just relax with some hot chocolate, but Cheryl has one last gift for them both.(Or, Verchoni’s first time using a dildo)Cheryl/Toni/Veronica OT3Written for Riverdale Reindeer Games Theme 8, Blitzen: Holidays.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	One Last Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I just realised the dress I pictured Cheryl wearing is exactly what Santana wore in that one episode of Glee where she was Mrs Claus, feel free to think of that for reference.

“Hot chocolate,” Veronica smiled, handing a mug each to her girlfriends cuddled up in bed, “with a little splash of peppermint liqueur.”

“Thanks, V.” Toni murmured, whilst Cheryl beamed and nodded gratefully. “And thank-you to both of you for making our first Christmas together nothing short of magical.”

Veronica grinned as she took a seat next to Toni and began to run nimble fingers affectionately through her hair, “It really is amazing that we managed to pull off attending the amount of Christmas parties we did the last few days. Between the Serpent get together, the annual Lodge Christmas Eve dinner, Secret Santa gift unwrapping at Archie’s, and seeing the Christmas lights around town tonight I didn’t think we’d even have time to open presents!”

Cheryl giggled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm in listing off their recently attended celebrations. “Truly a Christmas miracle. I’m just glad the Blossoms cancelled our horrific yearly Christmas Day Luncheon. I’m not sure what would’ve been worse – going alone or subjecting you both to it.”

Toni looked at her lovingly. “We would’ve gone with you, babe,” she assured the girl beside her.

“I know you would’ve, you’re the sweetest.” Cheryl sighed, smiling whole heartedly at Toni as she grabbed Veronica’s hand. “And that’s why I have one last gift for the both of you!” She continued excitedly, getting out of bed and almost bounding over to the walk-in wardrobe. “Just give me a minute!”

Toni and Veronica glanced at each other cluelessly as they heard Cheryl shuffling around in the closet for a minute. Both were equally shocked when the girl emerged wearing a drastically different getup.

The red dress appeared to be made of velvet, and reached her mid-thigh. It had a fluffy white trim which looked extremely soft. The black belt pulled the garment in at her waist, highlighting her shape, and her hair cascaded gracefully down past her exposed shoulders. Cheryl had really gone all out this time, and both Toni and Veronica found themselves practically salivating in seconds.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Toni cleared her throat. “What’s in the box, Cher?” she asked.

Veronica’s eyes darted to the Blossom’s hands – she was so busy checking her out she hadn’t even noticed the slim, oblong, and flawlessly wrapped package she was holding.

“A little something that we might all have some fun with.” Cheryl replied, smirking at the other girls’ reactions to her change in attire. “Here – have a look.”

Veronica silently took the small package and placed it in between herself and Toni on the bed.

“Well, we might as well open it!” Toni reasoned, picking up the gift to take off the ribbon, before handing it over to Veronica to tear off the paper.

Cheryl watched as her girlfriends removed the lid of the box together. Toni’s eyes widened and Veronica’s mouth dropped open. After a moment to take in the contents of the gift, the girls looked up at Cheryl. She would have laughed at the comic synchronisation of their movements; had she not been blushing so hard. She averted her eyes.

“We don’t have to use it now, I know you’re probably tired from our festive commitments, but we’d talked about it and I thought if there was any time to spoil ourselves it was Christmas, but we don’t have to use it…” Cheryl’s rambling trailed off as she finally looked up at her girlfriends and saw the lust in their eyes.

“Oh no, we are definitely testing this now.” Toni stated simply, looking between the gift box and Cheryl.

“I concur.” Veronica agreed, putting the box down and getting up to walk seductively over to the still profusely blushing redhead across the room.

“Oh. Okay.” Cheryl squeaked. She was frozen in place, unable to break eye contact with Veronica.

When the raven-haired girl finally approached Cheryl and pulled her in for a kiss, it was like she was simultaneously being pulled back into reality. She kissed back, both girls refusing to break the kiss as they clumsily made their way back to the bed with Toni.

Finally breaking the kiss as they sat down, Cheryl saw it in Toni’s hands: The trio’s first ever sex toy. It was a modestly sized dildo, red in colour (obviously), and smooth in texture. Cheryl felt herself becoming wet as Toni slid the toy between her fingers, getting a feel for the texture and weight.

Catching Cheryl staring, Toni chuckled. “You want this inside you, _Bombshell_?” she asked, eliciting a whimper and an enthusiastic nod from her taller girl.

“I think we’ll have to get it nice and wet, first,” Veronica began. “May I, Tones?”

“Of course,” Toni replied, handing the toy over.

“Now, Cher, I wonder how we can get this ready to put in your pretty little –”

“There’s lube in my bedside drawer.”

“We might need that later on, but I have a more fun idea first.” Veronica retorted, smiling wickedly. She lifted the dildo up to Cheryl’s lips.

Catching on immediately, Cheryl stuck her tongue out slightly to guide the tip of the toy into her mouth and began to suck. Veronica groaned as Cheryl looked up and made direct eye contact whilst she continued to suck gently.

Toni made her way over and sat down next to Cheryl, stroking up and down her arm as she leaned in and whispered. “You are so hot right now,” Cheryl merely closed her eyes and whined in response, unable to speak.

“Those pretty eyes stay open, Cheryl,” Veronica warned. The submissive girl complied immediately, a look of faux innocence playing on her features. “Fuck.”

Toni’s hands began to wander more bravely across Cheryl’s body, stroking across her chest and abs. “You reckon you can take it deeper?” she asked.

Cheryl answered by enthusiastically moving her head forward, the dildo sliding further past her full lips.

“You look so pretty with your mouth full, baby.”

As usual, Toni’s dirty talk was having the desired effect. Cheryl could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Once again, she moved in an effort to take more, just as Veronica began to slowly fuck the dildo into her mouth. She could feel the saliva escaping her lips and beginning to drip down her chin as the toy moved.

“Wow, Cher, you’ve almost taken the whole thing already,” Veronica murmured. “Do you think it’s time for this to go somewhere else?”

Cheryl became acutely aware of Toni’s hand running up her thigh and cupping her centre through her panties. She nodded as enthusiastically as was possible with the dildo in her mouth, becoming more and more aroused at the thought of it being inside her.

“Get it all the way in your mouth, first,” Veronica instructed.

Cheryl obeyed, blinking up at her girlfriend as she managed to take the last inch of the toy past her lips.

Veronica seemed impressed. “Such a good girl.” she praised, as she took the toy from her mouth. “Cherry, pull that dress up and lie down. Toni, would you like to do the honours?”

“Oh, you know I would.”

Toni took the dildo from Veronica and fumbled around for the lube in the dresser drawer, hastily applying a copious amount to be safe.

Now with her hands free, Veronica slid Cheryl’s soaked underwear down, making sure to slowly stroke her long legs as she went.

“You ready, babygirl?” Toni asked softly.

Cheryl moaned.

“Answer with your words,” Veronica chastised

“TT, please fuck me.”

“Good girl,” Toni chuckled. She began to push the tip of the toy into Cheryl’s pussy, causing her to groan in pleasure at the unfamiliar intrusion. “I’m going to start slow, tell me if you need me to stop.”

“O-Okay,” Cheryl sighed.

As the toy began to work deeper inside her, the redhead found herself wishing for more. She had been expecting some pain, but other than the rapidly disappearing mild discomfort at the new feeling and the strangeness of accommodating something other than fingers, there was only pleasure.

Toni stopped and Cheryl couldn’t catch the whimper of discontent before it fell from her lips.

“Feeling okay?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl’s eyes were still screwed shut, but she nodded all the same, before finally opening them and shooting Toni a needy look. “Why did you stop?”

“Take a look, baby… It’s all the way in,”

Cheryl gasped, realisation striking her that this is the deepest she’d ever been penetrated. She moved her hips experimentally, feeling the toy inside her. Quickly becoming aware of the two girls drooling over the sight of her with her dress pulled up and the dildo in her pussy, she spoke once again with a wink.

“Looks like it’s time to start fucking me then.”

Toni began to slowly pull the toy halfway out, before once again fucking into her deliberately. Upon seeing Cheryl’s complete lack of discomfort, she began to steadily pick up to a moderate speed.

Cheryl’s hips jerked when she felt Veronica’s fingers on her clit, rubbing steady circles in time with Toni’s pace. Veronica’s lazy strokes made any remaining inkling of discomfort completely disappear.

“Fuck, Ronnie!” Cheryl moaned. The stimulation on her clit paired with the sensation of being fucked was beginning to have a major effect on her.

Sensing Cheryl’s rapidly approaching orgasm, Veronica took her hand away, to which Cheryl grunted her dismay. “We can’t have you cumming so soon, Bombshell. I’m enjoying watching you getting fucked,” Veronica teased.

“Then sit on my fucking face!” Cheryl managed to cry out.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

As soon as her pussy was within reach, Cheryl got to work, kissing, licking, and sucking every inch she could get to. Veronica sighed and bore down, enjoying the feeling of Cheryl’s hand on her thighs and her mouth in between them.

Every now and then, the girl beneath her would let out a sound of pleasure, obviously enjoying the fucking she was receiving. Toni was beginning to speed up even more, and when Veronica turned to watch, Toni’s free hand had snaked down her body and was now rubbing her own clit under her panties.

The sight of Toni touching herself and fucking Cheryl was all Veronica could handle, and she began to shudder and buck her hips, rubbing her pussy into Cheryl’s mouth. Her loud noises of satisfaction caused Toni’s eyes to roll back, and both girls came at once, finally overcome with their orgasms.

Cheryl whined as Veronica pulled herself up off her face, mourning the loss of her juices. She couldn’t help but release more grumbles of complaint when her hands were swatted away as she grabbed at Veronica to come back.

“Calm down, Cher,” the Lodge scolded. “I think you’ve earned an orgasm yourself.”

The redhead’s expression changed immediately from a pout to a radiant smile.

“You like that idea?” Veronica asked.

“Yes– yes please!”

Veronica shifted down the bed and took over the dildo from Toni, who was beginning to become exhausted from the combination of the physical exertion and her own orgasm. She took over, quickly working back up to Toni’s quick pace, and making Cheryl jump when she added a tongue on her clit to the mix.

As Toni traded positions with Veronica and laid down next to Cheryl, she continued her dirty talk.

“You’ve been so good, baby girl, letting me fuck you. So good, and so so hot. And you haven’t even cum yet. I bet you’d like to, wouldn’t you? You’d love Veronica to keep fucking and licking you until you cum all over the dildo in your pussy,”

The combination of the physical sensations she was experiencing and Toni’s words had Cheryl at the edge.

“Let – let me cum,”

“What’s the magic word, princess?” Toni reminded her. “Only good girls who use their manners get orgasms.”

“Please! Please let me cum!”

After making quick eye contact with veronica to check, Toni looked back to Cheryl. “Cum now.”

“Fuck!”

Cheryl came apart, flailing around jerkily as tingles and pleasure ripped through her body in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced.

Veronica slowed and stopped her movements as Cheryl came down and stopped squirming.

“Good girl, such a pretty show,” Toni praised, stroking Cheryl’s arm soothingly to help bring her back down.

Cheryl just laid there, beaming up at the ceiling with her eyes closed, before groggily turning over to face Toni and pull her into a hug. After getting up to put the dildo in the sink to be washed afterwards, Veronica joined them, spooning Cheryl from behind.

“That,” Cheryl finally spoke, “was spectacular.”

“Pretty awesome Christmas gift,” Veronica grinned.

“You’re telling me!” agreed Toni.

“You make a very sexy Mrs Claus, Cherry,” Veronica continued. I’m looking forward to next Christmas already!”

All three girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“I guess we should all start getting changed and showered now,” Cheryl sighed, looking at the clock. “I need to get to bed soon if I’m going to get my required amount of beauty sleep.”

“Whilst I maintain that you are absolutely beautiful no matter how much or how little sleep you get, I agree. We should get ready for bed.” Veronica replied.

A few minutes later, after they have all had quick showers and gotten into pyjamas, the trio find themselves in bed again, this time snuggled up together.

The last “Merry Christmas” is barely off Cheryl’s lips by the time she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome, happy holidays!  
> My tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
